


Judgement

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Making a Different Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Judgement

Hawkeye was his top agent.  
Fury couldn't believe that just 5 years ago, this man was a scawny teenager.  
But Clintvbarton rose through Shield's ranks like a rocket.   
So when Nick hears that the notorious Black Widow is causing problems he sents Clint to take her out once and for all.  
But Clint doesn't kill her and instead recruits her.  
Nick is furious.  
But then Clint tells him that Widow is capable of doing some good.  
Nick almost scoffs at his agents naivety.   
But Nick trusts Clints judgment. He is rarely wrong.  
And when he meets the Widow in person Nick starts to see what Clint ment.  
His agent made a good call.   
Nicks proud of how far Clint's come.


End file.
